


艾希的骑士传说和其他

by kyleloveu



Category: South Park
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中世纪设定, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*转文：原作者：Chlotiel*<br/>作者已授权。</p><p>感谢太太！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 【序幕 】红头发男孩儿

**Author's Note:**

> *转文：原作者：Chlotiel*  
> 作者已授权。
> 
> 感谢太太！

艾希的公爵巴萨维·柯恩只有五尺三寸不到，两百多斤肥肉压在他瘦瘦扁扁的骨架上，就像是最北边落基山脉峰顶老厚的雪堆。当他把身子陷进椅子里，抻出两条细瘦的腿搭在面前的长桌上时，所有人都会忍不住联想他上半身的重量能让他翻个跟头。不过，这件事从来没有发生过。  
艾希不过是一块儿裂缝似的狭长领土，有人说它属于隔着北境森林相望的魔国，也有人认为它勾连着的是面积辽阔，国力强大的拉尔斯。柯恩公爵从父亲手上继承这片尴尬的封地之后就从没发生过什么好事。老柯恩是条滑不留手的鲶鱼，在各方势力之间斡旋着明哲保身。这位年轻的柯恩显然没有遗传到父亲的狡猾，早有人送给他“河狸”的绰号。对，就是森林小溪边常见的啃骨头的圆脑袋蠢蛋。  
早年间，柯恩公爵也曾屁颠颠地派人对拉尔斯的皇帝效忠，封着皇室火漆的信刚到，他又听到了另外几个封地的风声。他们的独立要求都被许可了，代价不过是每年那点儿贡赋。公爵这才意识到，他的所作所为吃力不讨好。虽然，他根本就没意识到那几个所谓封地的兵力和财力不知道是可怜的艾希的多少倍。  
所以当他有收到封着金色火漆的皇族信件时，他把拆信的权利交给了身边的扈从和学士。  
“一个人质！好啊！”公爵肥胖的面庞涨得通红，十个面包条一般的手指不安地把指关节捏得劈啪作响，“我们从来没少过一年的税！该死的通商税！什么都要收税！现在还要人？我的弗莱德…弗莱德，艾瑞斯……该死的，就不能送个女孩儿？”  
“大人。”学士提醒他，“郡守们…”  
柯恩公爵这才如梦初醒。艾希虽小，还是被分成了七个郡。他眯起眼睛道：“很对很对。总该从这些刁民身上下刀。今年，今年还没到时候。去年……”  
“去年是南方公园。”学士提醒。这块儿叫南方公园的土地讽刺地盘踞在艾希最北端。说它是公园，还不如说这是坟场。再往北，是苦役犯做工的北境长城，最南的地方，连一小片常绿植物都见不到。学士自己都没去过这个鬼地方。每年上缴的那点儿少的可怜的金块一方面是由于确实贫瘠，另一方面，则是当地驻军的剥削，这种情况太常见了。  
“那就南方公园。好像是….布罗夫斯基？”公爵的胖脸又恢复了平静，他伸手够了一大块儿黏糊糊的软糖放进嘴里，“那就去办吧。”  
学士顿了顿，“大人，这种时候抽签最妥当。不过这之前，放出点儿风声也是好的。无论多少，总会有肥羊愿意掏腰包，给大人的温泉别馆募集点儿资金。大人可以做个假人情，全全笑纳。”  
“对，对。抽签。就抽签。去办吧，先把信发出去。盒子里不要放布罗夫斯基的家徽了，放在袖子里就行。怎么说，每年就几颗少的可怜的羊屎金子，总要在别的方面做些贡献吧。”  
“大人还可以找几个占卜师。”学士低声说，“为了防止有人钻十二神的空子。小人记得，布罗夫斯基家出名的是红头发。那就不妨加一条，红头发男孩儿。”


	2. 【第一章】 首秀

“再重复一遍你要干什么，巴特斯。”斯坦吐掉嘴里早就没有甜味儿的草茎，走到稻草色头发男孩儿前面。巴特斯是他们中间最小的，细眉细眼，有张满是雀斑的窄脸。  
“我，我要撑船，就在外面听动静。等肯尼给我信号，我…我就…”  
艾瑞克也凑了过来，他眯着眼睛盯住巴特斯，就像蛇在看一只老鼠。  
“我…要撒药粉。”他一说完，艾瑞克立刻转过脸，显然对他失去了兴趣。  
“不错，有进步。”斯坦点了一下头，“胖子，你说呢？”  
“随你怎么说。”艾瑞克冷冷地回答，“尽管拖累我们吧，反正我们有伟大的斯坦·马什爵士擦屁股，救我们于水深火热。但是，只要你搞砸我的那份，我会给你的脖子开个口子，然后丢到海里去当鲨鱼饵。你听见了吗，黄毛？”  
“别欺负巴特斯。”斯坦偏偏脸，示意巴特斯继续去布置。他起身走到艾瑞克身边问：“十三神保佑，我们的卡特曼爵士今天是怎么啦？”  
艾瑞克从衣兜里掏出一个有点儿脱水的椰枣，在身上随便擦了擦就塞进了嘴里。“你真觉得巴特斯不会搞砸？”  
“用人不疑。”斯坦拍了拍艾瑞克的肩，“打起精神，这票肥羊跑不了。”  
沿河酒馆里人不多，有五六个外地人围在赌桌面前。他们不舍得一次冒大险，都在观望可能发生的投资会不会带来可观的收益。斯坦和艾瑞克走进来的时候，老板对他们不怎么热情。他们各点了一杯酸啤酒，坐在了离赌桌最近的位置。  
“四个子儿。”艾瑞克用手指笔画。  
斯坦笑了笑，露出齐整的牙齿。他们都已经换上了粗呢礼服，看上去无比滑稽。他们手上各有一个鼓鼓囊囊的行囊，只有他们自己知道里面装的不过是砖头和树叶。  
“希欧多尔（注：艾瑞克的中名），放松点儿，朋友。”斯坦流利地用南境口音大声说，“卖不卖的完了好货总要来玩儿一把的。看那几位绅士都相当和善，咱们没什么好担心的。”  
“你们也从希尔斯来？”一个穿长袍的人转过身来问道。  
“没错我的朋友，一路费了我们好大劲儿。到处都是不入流的玩意儿，只有穿成这样才安全点儿。”斯坦愉快地搭话，“马克·泰坦。敢问阁下怎么称呼？”  
“艾伦，艾伦·里德尔。”那个男人看上去二十出头，主动走上来跟斯坦握手。  
“希欧多尔。”艾瑞克也象征性地跟他握握手，重新端起面前的杯子。  
斯坦瞟了一眼艾瑞克，又转向了艾伦。他大声对老板说：“给我们这位好先生来上一杯，算我的。”  
艾伦没有推辞。  
“现在什么生意都不好做。”艾伦对他们抱怨，“什么货都卖不出去，去哪儿都要上税，这种鬼年岁，只好在这儿先待着。”  
“我们也差不多。买点儿趁手的小玩意儿。亏本亏的厉害。”斯坦接过话茬，“这些人是一起的？”  
“不不不，我们都是单打独斗。要是能凑个商会哪有这么惨。”艾伦抱怨。斯坦和艾瑞克对视一眼，他屈起食指轻轻一敲杯子，艾瑞克就领会了他的意思。  
不管最后能弄到几个子儿，还是要继续。  
斯坦对着牌桌努努嘴，问艾伦，“你会玩儿吗？”  
“玩儿的不好。”艾伦有些脸红地说，“输了不少了。”  
“但我还挺擅长的。”斯坦露出微笑，“让我帮你赢点儿酒钱回来。”说着就起身要去老板那边换筹码，他对艾瑞克一偏头，对方心领神会地伸出粗壮的胳膊拦住了他。  
“别去。”  
“为什么？我会有分寸的。”  
艾瑞克露出厌恶的神色，刻意压低声音，不过他确认这个声音艾伦听得见。“上次在莱托，你赢过的爵爷差点儿把你的脑袋削下来别在腰带上！现在大家都只是随便玩玩，你要是上手我们可能走不了。”  
艾瑞克的目光上移到斯坦敞开的领口，艾伦也跟着打量。一道可怖的肉红色疤痕外翻在他的颈间。  
“我真就是玩儿一把…”斯坦甩开艾瑞克的手。  
“等，等等。”艾伦凑近他们。显然，他觉得自己探知到了这两个人矛盾的根源和最大的秘密。他们的礼服还有鼓胀的行李包，年轻人的脑海里盘算着，怯怯地低声道：“我，我这儿还有三十个筹子。要不这样，你们先拿去用，帮我赢回本钱就，就行。剩下的，算你们的。”他的声音越来越低。  
斯坦仿佛一下子来了兴致，“多的部分我们一人一半，算是敬你的慷慨。”他又望望艾瑞克，仿佛在征求朋友的意见。  
“我管不了你们。”艾瑞克别过脸去。  
“来吧我的弟兄们，诸神保佑。”纸牌在斯坦指尖洗得飞快，“我们从小的开始，一轮一轮来。”  
有客人让老板上来给大家添了酒。斯坦的牌才发了一半，忽然注意到一个白色的影子停在了余光处。“瞧，那个人。”斯坦压低了声音，牌桌上的另外三个人和围观的人纷纷朝他用下巴点着的方向侧目。酒馆门口出现的男人仿佛一个幽灵。他从头到脚都缠着白色的细麻布，甚至连双眼也没放过。谁都会怀疑他是否看得见东西。  
“十二神的侍僧？”艾伦低声说，“怎么怪怪的？”  
“能讨一杯酒吗？”男人含混不清地说。  
“什么？大点儿声。”斯坦问他。  
“讨一杯酒，先生。”  
“酒？”斯坦大笑起来，“你个瞎子要求怎么那么高？天杀的十二神，怎么没给你治好眼睛？”  
男人们跟着斯坦大笑起来，艾瑞克却皱起眉头说：“积点口德，我的好兄弟。”  
“口德？这群招摇撞骗的狗东西也配喝酒？”斯坦说着站了起来，对男人喊道，“有种解开你的白布，让我看看你到底瞎了没有。”  
男人就这么走向他们，步伐稳健地不可思议，他就这样站在离斯坦不到六尺的桌子前面，含混不清地说：“愚蠢的恶言，会得到十二神的惩罚。基拉的火焰会焚烧你腐臭的心脏。”  
斯坦还在说笑，冷不丁停住了。他看见男人的之间生起一束幽蓝的火焰。所有人立即四散，只有艾瑞克还站在他身边。  
“你想做什么？”斯坦警觉地把手放在了腰间的匕首上。可他还没来得及抽出匕首，就猛地捂住了胸口，咳得几乎窒息。一大滩混合着鲜血的异物从他嘴里吐在了牌桌上。  
“疼…疼！”他指着自己的胸口，腿一软就倒了下去。艾瑞克没来得及扶住他，只得蹲下去拍他的脸。艾伦大着胆子凑过来，只看见艾瑞克吃惊地跪坐在地，斯坦的五官都往外渗着暗红的血液。  
“他…他…”艾伦看着艾瑞克把手伸到斯坦的脖子上搭了一把，然后摇了摇头。  
“他死了！”艾伦惊叫道，老板和客人们争先恐后地往外跑去，艾伦也不例外。那个侍僧完全没有阻拦他们的意思。他回头想叫上艾瑞克，却发现对方已经抽出了佩剑，指向侍僧。  
“受死吧怪物！”艾瑞克大吼一声。  
“祝，祝你好运…”艾伦头也不回地往外跑去。  
酒馆里静的如同墓场。白衣的侍僧随手扯下盖着脸的白布，跑到牌桌前把能装的全部装进衣兜里。原本死亡的斯坦笑着坐起来，把身边包里的杂物倒空，抛了一个给在柜台里东翻西找的艾瑞克。  
“真他妈的穷的可怜！”艾瑞克探出头，“跑路吧伙计们。”  
斯坦一手撑住窗台往下看，巴特斯焦急地冲他挥手。他翻身跃下去，稳稳落在了船上。“肯尼你先下来！然后是货，胖子殿后。”斯坦指挥道。  
穿着侍僧衣服的肯尼跟着跳了下来。艾瑞克把两个包同时扔到了船头。  
“蠢货们往前站！划船！”  
巴特斯和肯尼一左一右撑起了小船，斯坦则把所有重物都往船头挪动。  
“他们回来了！快点儿杂种们！”  
“跳吧胖子！”  
船身剧烈摇晃了几下，还好没有翻过来。艾瑞克咒骂着揉了揉屁股，跟着拿起了剩下的桨。  
“我…我没有用上那个粉。”巴特斯吞吞吐吐地对身边的斯坦说，“是不是我搞砸了？”  
“不不不，很成功，我的兄弟。”斯坦长舒了一口气，“快划吧，等吃上饱饭我们再总结经验。”


	3. 【第二章 】不速之客

“没想到有这样一天，我要和我家乡那个被玉米和大豆压弯腰杆的老父亲一样，担心收成问题。”火堆烧的很旺，火苗窜动的影子照在艾瑞克的脸上。他边说边从架着的松鸡上撕下一条腿来，揽到嘴边，舔了舔流到手上的油汁。  
“卡特曼爵士，您伟大的父亲根本就是个虚构人物。”斯坦插嘴，“算算吧，离我们的奶与蜜糖之地拉尔斯还有多远。一票大的远胜于抢鸡零狗碎。比起穷人挤出来的铜板还是偶尔给那些挥金如土的家伙拔拔毛比较地道。对了我亲爱的爵士，如果你真的觉得我们现在过得苦，不如把手里的鸡腿给巴特斯或者肯尼。”  
“我最讨厌你这幅缺乏幽默感的德性。”艾瑞克一口吞掉了鸡腿，把骨头扔进火堆。肯尼惋惜地冲着斯坦指了指那堆升起来的油烟。  
“不足挂齿的牺牲。不足挂齿。”艾瑞克白了他一眼。  
薪柴劈啪作响，升起来的火星间或燎在每个人的衣服上，斯坦觉得气氛有些消沉。他清清嗓子站起身来。  
“想想吧，各位爵爷们。我们为什么要离开南方公园，谁愿意说一说。”  
“当然是为了钱。”艾瑞克翻了个白眼说，“马什爵士，我知道您是为了什么伟大的理由。”  
“撇开我，想一想，大家都是冲着金子不是吗？我们的计划是连哄带骗，所以除了正经生意，我们不得不做些别的积攒本钱。我没法当什么爵士，但是你们都可以各买一个，拓展生意，当然，这是以后的事情。在拉尔斯，没有地位只有钱也是尴尬的处境。举个例子，我有好货，却没有人脉。或者，我想去哈波尔集市交易，哦，不，我只是个可怜的贱民。所以，一步一步来，不要着急，这一路上，我们有小的集镇补给，也有大城市可以干一票。我不知道是什么让你们这么颓丧，如果有，不妨跟我说说看。”  
巴特斯犹豫了一下，看了看艾瑞克的神色。艾瑞克示意他噤声。  
“好吧。”斯坦耸耸肩，“不如这样。我先去那边坐一会儿，你们商量你们的小秘密。”  
“对…对不起，斯坦。”巴特斯吞吞吐吐，斯坦只是摇摇头，独自走进了森林深处。  
肯尼坐到了火堆边上，拍了拍巴特斯的肩膀。他依旧捂着面罩，说话含糊不清。“别太难过，兄弟，不是你的错。”  
“是是，都是我的错。”艾瑞克嫌恶地皱起眉头，“我们都是为了钱，有什么好说的。顺着官道走，小路作为逃命的必要辅助，就这样到拉尔斯，然后该散伙就散伙。”  
“等等，艾瑞克。”巴特斯小声问，“为什么斯坦会跟我们一起？我是说，这么久了我都不太明白，他……明明是我们中间最有前途的。我是说，他为布罗夫斯基家服务，他的父亲又是……”  
“你跟我说说就算了，别跟他提。他犯了事儿，只能这样。不要再问了。”  
艾瑞克掐住话头，用衣摆擦了擦油腻的手指，“嘘。他回来了。”  
“谁来帮我个忙？”斯坦冲他们喊道，“看我找到了什么。”  
“狼人，树精，哥布林还是僵尸？”艾瑞克冷笑起来。斯坦冲他们走过来，肩上倚着一个年轻男人。对方不是完全没有知觉，两条腿还能跟着斯坦迈步。火光映亮了他瘦削苍白的脸和一头红发。肯尼起身帮了斯坦一把，共同架住男人。男人轻声道谢，很意外的，是贵族口音。  
“您现在很安全。休息一下吧。”斯坦把他扶到火堆边上，撕下来一块儿鸡胸肉递到年轻人手里，“饿坏了吧？”  
“谢谢您。”年轻人真诚地说。他把鸡肉撕成小块，狼吞虎咽。他抬起脸看向面前四个男人的时候，目光很柔和。逡巡一圈，他的目光还是落到了斯坦脸上，可是绿色的眼睛里只剩下一种变了味儿的神色。  
“你是斯坦·马什。”他说，“对吧，我没有认错吧。”  
斯坦没说话。  
“你，你还活着。”年轻人捂住嘴，惊疑道，“他们说你死了…说你被处决了。但是你没有对不对？”  
艾瑞克上下打量年轻人脏兮兮的外套，上好的羊毛，磨损的袖口上应该镶过贝类。红头发，他突然笑了起来。  
“啊哈，你是布罗夫斯基家的小子！马什爵士，你不认识我们这位老熟人了吗？布罗夫斯基家的少爷！”  
他没往下说，斯坦已经变了神色。  
“是我。”斯坦低声说，“别问了。你好好休息，有话明天再说。”  
“可是…”年轻人没说完，艾瑞克就对他摇摇手道：“少爷，您还是好好休息一夜，有事儿我们明天再商量。”  
斯坦一直睡不着。  
脖子上的伤疤突然间刺痛起来。这种感觉以前时常会发生。药师说过，这不过是神经和大脑在作怪。即使他肯花上一个金币买罂粟花奶也没用。伤口愈合完整，没有溃烂没有反复。他伸出手指慢慢按压伤口的边缘，最终还是爬起来往森林深处走去。  
他不知道为什么自己会鬼使神差地救了这个男人。虽然他承认，因为那头红发，他又一次忍不住出手相救。可是他没想到他救的还是那个人。两次。扶他起身的瞬间，斯坦不是没有想起他。但他早就不是以前那个小男孩儿了。斯坦自己也一样。他更加高瘦，脸上的雀斑意外地消退不见。如果洗去泥灰，应该还是那样奶油色的面颊和翠绿的眼睛。他的红发，柔软的、火焰一样的卷发还跟从前没有半分区别。  
英气十足不是吗，斯坦苦笑。和当年一样，凯尔·布罗夫斯基，南方公园郡守杰拉德·布罗夫斯基的长子。曾经和他一起学习过瑟林语和马术，观察星象描绘星盘，学习数学和哲学，在格斗场上练习剑术的男孩儿。也是曾经让他彻底失去了未来的男孩儿。他以为自己会死去，但他没有。有时候他觉得死是最轻松的解脱，但艾瑞克告诉他，死是最无用的。活着，斗智斗勇，苟延残喘也罢，就是不能让掌管死亡的基拉女士踩着自己上蹿下跳。  
活在刀尖上。这是盖瑞森爵士说过的话。  
曾经的盖瑞森爵士。  
斯坦以为森林里下起了夜雨，但他很快意识到那不过是自己温热的泪水。  
当晨光洒在自己脸上时，斯坦觉得浑身疼痛。仿佛前几次的淤伤要报复他的无视那样。  
“你醒了，斯坦。”  
斯坦别过脸去，他不是很想在这种时候看到凯尔。  
“昨天，你哭了对不对？”  
“闭上你的嘴！”斯坦坐起身来，冷冷地说，“请你马上上路。”


End file.
